


11 狙击掩护

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	11 狙击掩护

作为侦查小队，出师不利，刚进去红方阵营范围内就遇到了对方的巡逻队，无论是人数还是武器上都完全不占优势，幸好目前为止都隐蔽得很好，未被发现。

就在大家都高度紧张，握紧武器，屏气凝神的时候，耳麦里传来了一个慵懒的声音“本尼啊……”一听到这个称呼，通讯兵熟练给两人切换到私人频道，小队全体都有的力所能及在不被发现的情况下拉开与队长的距离。

突然赫韦德斯身上出现了个红点，从上至下，来来回回的描绘着他的身体轮廓，这时赫韦德斯怒了“胡梅尔斯！谁让你带的激光瞄准器！”虽然隔着耳机，声音也压到最低，可是还能清楚感受到其中的咬力，并且红外线光束确实增加了被发现的危险，胡梅尔斯乖乖的迅速卸了被自己偷偷藏运过来的瞄准器。

红点是没有了，可是瞄准的视线还是能清晰的感受到，最可怕是耳机里传来了每次备战状态下都能听到的性骚扰黄腔。“本尼，如果我这次在红方，肯定马上就能发现你。不过我不会立刻就抓你。我首先会用瞄准镜观察你，看你因为紧张，肌肉如何绷紧，让身体线条更流畅，像条鱼一样，赤裸裸的在我身上滑来滑去的美人鱼。”面对胡梅尔斯的戏弄，赫韦德斯除了撵紧了拳头并没有太多的反应，他怕自己一个激动暴露了整个侦查小队。

知道赫韦德斯的顾虑，胡梅尔斯继续得寸进尺“我会好好欣赏你因为隐蔽下蹲翘得比平常更高的屁股，姿势标准得就像在床上邀欢一样。本尼很喜欢后入吧，只要你轻轻摇晃下小屁股，我立马俘虏你，遂你心愿狠狠的后面进入你，撞击你。”赫韦德斯虽然没有动，可是身体不自觉向前倾，反应过来后，迅速扳直。

耳机里传来胡梅尔斯的坏笑，赫韦德斯知道自己刚刚的小动作还是被捕抓到了。“别急，热豆腐要慢慢吃。我会继续观察你欣赏你，等你感受到我灼人的视线，可是却不知道我在哪里，惊慌失措，又担心被明处的巡逻队发现，精神高度紧张的你汗流浃背体温猛升。本尼，你听见自己的心跳声了吗？不知道你汗的味道是不是和人一样美味，多希望顺着肌肉纹路舔掉你的汗珠，让舌头代替他们游走在你身体上。我会移开视线，在你放松的那刻协同巡逻队把你们全都俘虏。我会要求得到你作为战利品的，放心，我不会让他们那些臭爪子碰到你的。”

这时巡逻队渐渐走远，赫韦德斯压低声线的警告胡梅尔斯“马茨·胡梅尔斯，我警告你现在是在任务中，请你端正行为！还有，最臭的就是你的手。”胡梅尔斯完全没有理会警告，依然我行我素的说着“想想抓到你后我要做什么呢，嗯…先撕开你的军衣，看看你乳头的颜色是不是和嘴唇一样漂亮，吮吸他们，看看小果实是不是随着肾上腺素而挺立成熟。啊，忘记了一个重要的地方，放心，我马上就去安慰他。本尼，你说要不要拉开裤子透透气？阴茎硬着困在裤子里很难受的。我知道你肯定已经硬了，什么时候呢？是不是在感觉到我视线的时候？”

因为胡梅尔斯孜孜不倦的描述，让赫韦德斯仿佛真的感受到背后的视线穿透身体，戏弄他此刻根本看不见的地方。由于胡梅尔斯的努力，加上精神紧张，赫韦德斯发觉自己确实像那个混球说的那样硬了，趁着红方巡逻队走远，他换了个舒服点的姿势。

队员看到队长动了，而且巡逻队逐渐离开视线范围，便小幅度的伸展了下四肢。突然胡梅尔斯转回了公共频道，警告他们巡逻队往回走了，还带着技术队员，可能是回来架设什么设备的。没有调笑时的玩世不恭，所有人都知道胡梅尔斯并不是在说笑，便再次屏神隐蔽，纪录下红方的一举一动。

刚认真了没有几秒，胡梅尔斯又换回了私人频道，“刚到哪里了？哦，对，我抓到你了，本尼，我抓到你了。我们会给你们每个人都注射一剂麻醉药，你知道的，在运输过程最容易发生暴动。回到据点之后，会有个小审讯，放心，我会亲自动手，很温柔的。完了我们就可以二人世界了。嗯，要先把你手用皮带绑在床头架上，你是只喜欢用暴力的兔子。皮带紧紧的扣住手腕，勒出红痕，多么漂亮的颜色啊，衬得你更白了。还要拉开裤子，露出那又细又长的白腿，一想到这腿圈在我腰上就激动。要压着你一条腿限制动作，然后从腿根向脚踝摸去，本尼的膝盖内窝很敏感呢。这腿的触感简直了，还有腰，因为挣扎而弓起一个漂亮的弧度，手感无与伦比，让我摸一辈子都没问……”

“你有完没完！爱做不做，不做拉倒！磨磨唧唧的，阳痿呢！”赫韦德斯低声打断了胡梅尔斯的单口相声，这时胡梅尔斯才发现他偷偷的给自己撸，虽然动作隐秘，可是还是当着队员的面在自慰。“啧啧啧，想不到本尼这么心急呢，来，这就来，让你感受下我究竟阳痿不阳痿。简单准备下，我就会拉开你的腿，扣着你的腰，用力的插进去，虽然有点疼，不过还是爽的比较多。你里面又热又湿，还紧紧的缠住我不放，原本我是应该停下来感受一下这紧致顺便让你适应的，可是你这么饥渴，我只能马上来满足你了。把你腿盘在我腰上，我要马力全开的快速干你，什么技巧都不要了，我要大开大合全进全出狠狠的干你。看你被我撞得上下颠簸，看你爽得自己扣着床头架把屁股和腰摇得散架好让我更深的干你。整个房间里就只听得见我撞击你的声音，连喘息都被盖过去了。我会掐你腿根，揉捏你屁股，掌掴臀瓣，让你好好工作，夹紧我吮吸我缠绕我。我不会帮你撸的，要干射你，狠狠的干射你，然后再灌满你，满得让你装不下。”

胡梅尔斯知道赫韦德斯射了，听着他的描述自己撸射了，耳机里传来他咬紧牙关才勉强压下的低吟。胡梅尔斯自己也很不舒服，可是作为狙击手，任务里手不能离枪，他没办法像赫韦德斯那样撸出来，只能干硬着。“我把阴茎拔出来你还会挽留不让我走呢，看着这张漂亮的小嘴一张一合的，好像还想再吃点什么，本尼，我们再来一发吧。”说完这句，胡梅尔斯又换到公共频道“这次应该是真的走了，你们，过去看看刚刚红方搞的什么东西。小心点，别乱碰触发什么装置了。”

待队员们都过去查看后，赫韦德斯应着私人频道里一声声本尼走向胡梅尔斯的隐蔽点。侦查队的成员识趣的对红军刚架设的设备研究了个把小时。


End file.
